Cyrus
Cyrus was the leader of the main antagonistic organization in Sinnoh, Team Galactic who wishes to recreate the Red Chain and use its powers to control the two legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia (and, in Pokemon Platinum, Giratina). This done, he wished to simply destroy the current world and reshape it the way it should be, with himself taking the role of god. He is 27 years old, as revealed in Pokemon Platinum by Looker. Appearance Personality One of Cyrus' most defining characteristics (in the games, at least) is his apparent lack of emotion. In the anime and manga, this trait seems to be absent. Biography Games Main Games ;Diamond & Pearl In Diamond and Pearl, he is first encountered in Mt. Coronet, though he doesn't introduce himself until you meet him at Celestic Town at the entrance of the ruins. Later the player fights him at the Team Galactic Headquarters. After the player defeats Cyrus, he announces that he is going to Mt. Coronet. Cyrus also gives the player a Master Ball (claiming he doesn't need it), which you can catch any Pokémon without fail. (Ironically handing the protagonist the means to capture Dialga/Palkia.) The Spear Pillar incident merely ended with the screen fading to white and all of Team Galactic disappearing. This trick has been used in many 'climatic villain escape scenes' of games past. ;Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus has a greater role as the main antagonist and is seen more often unlike in Diamond and Pearl. Cyrus is first seen at Lake Verity, saying that he'll make the world his one day. He is then seen in Eterna City looking at the Pokémon statue. Later, Cyrus encounters the player in Mt. Coronet, telling the player that the world is being ruined by the incomplete, weak human spirit and finds it to be worrisome. Cyrus appears in the cave of Celestic Town with the player and Cynthia's grandmother. After the player defeats Cyrus, he leaves. At Team Galactic's Headquarters in Veilstone City, he makes a speech to Team Galactic. In his speech, Cyrus says that they are on the verge on creating a new world with no incompleteness and strife. When the player meets Cyrus in Team Galactic's Headquarters, he tells him that his speech was a lie, but he says that he is still intended on creating a new world, but a new world that is only for him, not Team Galactic. Cyrus assumes that the player wants to set free the Lake Trio. He actually says that he no longer needs them and is finished with them. He soon becomes angry because of the player's sympathy for trying to rescue the Lake Trio and then challenges the player to a battle. After the player defeats Cyrus, he gives the player the Master Ball and says that he's off to the peak of Mt. Coronet where destiny awaits him. At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus uses the Red Chains to control Dialga and Palkia, saying that he now has the power to create the perfect world with no spirit. The Lake Trio arrives, but Cyrus is not worried at all and finds it to be in vain, saying that their powers cannot balance both Dialga and Palkia and stop them. A black hole then appears with Giratina shadow appearing out of it. Cyrus sees this new interruption to be effortless since he has control of Dialga and Palkia. Before he can say anything, Giratina's shadow grabs Cyrus and drags him to the Distortion World. In the Distortion World before the player confronts Giratina, Cyrus appears and attacks the player but is defeated. When the player captures Giratina, Cyrus remains behind in the distortion world, vowing to create a world without spirit. He was known to be a good, albeit asocial, student, and so preferred the company of machines over humans and Pokémon. Despite being such a good student, however, he did not live up to his parents' expectations, and so felt rejected. Sometime after this, he decided emotions were the source of all strife in the world, and that only the elimination of emotions, along with spirit, was the only cure to fighting in the world. His grandfather regretted for not helping him in his time of need. Anime Main Series ;Season 11: DP Battle Dimension Cyrus first appeared in the Celestic Town's museum, where he learned the legend of the Dialga and Palkia, then ordered his commanders to take the Lustrous Orb, which they did. ;Season 12: DP Galactic Battles When all the resources were acquired, he managed to summon both of them and bind them to his will. When they created a portion of the world, he did not allow Mars and Saturn to get into his world, as they would make it impure, so he want it. Cyrus steps into the portal and left his teammates to die. A moment later, Dialga and Palkia destroyed the world he was in and their attacks apparently killed him. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;D/P First Battle= |-| Second Battle= First Battle Reward: 7740 Second Battle Reward: 8640 ;Pt First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= First Battle Reward: 6480 Second Battle Reward: 8280 Third Battle Reward: 8640 Manga Adventures ;Released Anime Main Series ;Unofffical Gallery Cyrus Adventures.png|Cyrus in Pokémon Adventures CyrusDPadventure.jpg|Cyrus from the DP Adventure Manga cyrus manga.PNG|"Just as I thought, I have to do away this incomplete world!" Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Team Galactic Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Deceased Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation IV Characters